Bleach Gusher Fantasy
by Berserker216
Summary: Consists of a gushers commercial I saw years ago mixed in with Bleach characters. Will likely write more if enough reviews are submitted.


Bleach/Gusher Fantasy – Backyard

Tatsuki Arisawa was lying in a lawn chair in her backyard, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and some cargo shorts. It was a hot summer day and she was feeling like shit. It was exhausting being friends with an orange haired shinigami, who slayed Hollows, fallen souls that became monsters, on a constant basis. Even worse, her best friend, Orihime Inoue, despite her warm-hearted nature, was always coming up with absurd culinary choices.

Speaking of which, the red-head had just walked outside, carrying a box of snacks. Wearing a skimpy light green bathing suit, she moved to where Tatsuki was sitting and sat in a different chair right next to her. Orihime proceeded to open the box and took out a pouch. On the pack it read: FRUIT GUSHERS.

"What's that you got there?" Tatsuki asked somewhat nervously. For all she knew it could be yet another disaster for her stomach.

Her friend smiled back. "Just a snack I picked up at the market today. It's really the only thing that I'll eat that isn't made by me!" She jabbed a thumb at her chest.

_Something's off; why would she buy anything that wasn't made by her? Has something happened?_ Tatsuki gave this some thought.

Deciding that she was reading too much into it, Tatsuki smiled and reached out her hands.

"What're ya waiting for? Let me have a pack!"

"Okay!"

Orihime tossed the pack over to Tatsuki, who opened it. The candies were hexagonally shaped and had a variety of colors. Looking over them, the martial artist decided on a pink one.

"Wonder what it tastes like?" She shrugged and put it in her mouth. Immediately she felt a blast of sweet strawberry overtake her. Turning to her friend as she chewed, she smiled.

"This is damn good, Orihime! Where'd you buy these? Huh?"

Tatsuki couldn't help but notice that Orihime was glancing at her nervously, like she had forgotten something important and had realized too late.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…Tatsuki-chan…I kinda forgot to mention something. When you eat one of those, your-"

POP

Before she could finish, Tatsuki suddenly felt her head shift. There was no pain, just a slight buzz. Suddenly, she fell back and her chair tipped over. She tried to get up, but for some reason her head felt too heavy. Orihime ran over to her and got her back up, before sitting her down in her chair.

"I'm so sorry, Tatsuki-chan! It slipped my mind because I was so excited to show you!"

"What are you talking about? Why does my head feel so weird? And, why is it…bumpy?" She felt her head and it felt...different. Her ears were gone, yet somehow she could still hear the sprinkler that was turned on. Her mouth, nose and eyes were still there, but when she felt the top, her hair was gone, replaced with what felt like plants growing out of her.

Then she noticed the biggest change of all: her whole body had become pinkish red.

"What the hell just happened to me?" She panicked. "You have a mirror? Please give it to me! I need to see what I look like!"

Orihime reluctantly took one out of her bag.

"Tatsuki-chan, I really don't-"

"Gimme the god damn mirror!" Tatsuki barked, snatching it from her friend. When Tatsuki saw herself, she screamed, throwing the mirror on the ground.

"My head! It's a big-ass strawberry! What the fuck happened to me; what was in that candy?" She still had a face, but it was colored red and on a strawberry

She tried to run but the weight of her new head made her fall face down on the grass.

"Owwwch!" Tatsuki grumbled. She tried to pick herself off the ground, but her strawberry head kept her pinned there.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime went over and helped her up once more. "You can't go eating a Gusher too carelessly! The untrained have trouble trying to move cause of the newly added weight of their heads!"

"Huh?" Tatsuki stared at her dumbfounded as Orihime brought her back to her chair. "You knew that this would happen to me?"

"I knew…but I just forgot about it for a brief moment."

"Oh, great!" She moaned. "What will everyone at school call me now that my head is a strawberry? It's bad enough that Ichigo's nickname is strawberry; now that's what they'll start calling me!"

Orihime smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Strawberry-chan! The effects will wear off in a day or two! Besides, it's fun to see what your head will turn into when you eat these!" She held up the pack and shook it in front of her face.

"First of all, don't call me strawberry-chan." The voice was calm, but had an obvious threatening undertone.

"Not to mention, A FEW DAYS?" She responded incredulously. "What am I supposed to do until then? I can't go out in public like this!"

"Then just take a few sick days off! The teachers will buy it!" Orihime continued to smile as she sat back in her chair.

"Okay!" She reached into the pouch and took out a gusher. "Now it's my turn! Here we go!"

With that, the girl plopped the candy in her mouth. Tatsuki watched and was astonished by what she saw. Orihime's face turned pink for a spell, than her head lengthened sideways. It kept expanding until it stopped. The karate girl's eyes bulged out and her mouth went agape. Her best friend's skull had turned into a watermelon slice!

"So?" Orihime stood up and turned around, showing off her new head and now pink toned skin. "How do I look? What did my head turn into?"

Tatsuki pointed a shivering finger at her head. "A wa-wa-water-ter-ter-er-" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

The red-head, whose hair and ears had all but vanished after her head change, made a confused face. "Water?" She stood there confused before giggling. "You're funny today, Tatsuki-chan! Seriously, what do I look like?"

"Watermelon…" She finally managed to spit out.

"Oh?"

Orihime picked the mirror off the ground to confirm this. In the shattered lenses, she saw that her head was much wider then it was earlier.

"You were right, Tatsuki-chan! It's a watermelon, alright!" She began doing a very embarrassing victory dance, waving her big-ass melon head around. Thankfully, she soon returned to her chair and rested her head.

Tatsuki couldn't believe that her friend didn't tip over due to the sheer weight of her enlarged cranium.

_Maybe she's used to it because she's been doing it for a while…_

Shrugging, Tatsuki snapped her fingers to get Orihime's attention.

"Throw me another."

"Huh?"

"If my head's gonna be a big-ass fruit for the next couple of days, I wanna morph it into something lighter. Not to mention, red has never been my color!"

Sighing, Orihime tossed over a gusher which Tatsuki caught easily. She bit into it and tasted the orange flavor. She could feel her head rounding out and becoming an orange. Her skin also turned from pinkish red to a bright orange.

"Wow!" Orihime smiled. "That looks much better on you, Tatsuki-chan!"

Looking in the mirror, the martial artist nodded her head. Her orange face had a broad smile on it as she felt her skin. She couldn't stop rubbing her big fat head; it felt so soft; much better compared to the bumpy strawberry. Looking to the side, she noticed that there was still one gusher left. She wondered what to do with it.

It was then that she saw a dog walking the road, wagging its tail without a care in the world.

Tatsuki smiled mischievously as an evil plan formed in her mind.

"Here, boy!"

She tossed the gusher over to the dog, hoping that the animal was dumb enough to take the bait. Surely enough, the dog bit into the gusher, and its head morphed. The fruit that it changed into was a cherry. It immediately fell over as a result.

"Ahahahahaha!" Tatsuki burst out laughing at the spectacle. Orihime, who had seen the whole episode, scolded Tatsuki for the act, saying that using it on an animal was a crime against nature. The karate girl just stood up and made her way to the door leading inside, Orihime following close behind.

"Whatever, let's just go in and get changed. I hope that we can get our shirts off without happening to rip 'em!"

Orihime face palmed while turning her melon head, causing it to smack into Tatsuki's orange head. Both fell down due to the impact, Tatsuki having the unfortunate luck of falling face first in mud. Orihime fell on her ass as the mud started to give way. Both girls started sinking into the mud without signs of stopping due to the great weight of their fat-ass fruit heads. Tatsuki could only muffle as she sank. Only her butt and legs were visible at that point as she disappeared from sight.

"HELP ME!" Orihime cried as she sank further and further down. She was completely in the ground and sank in.

Just had some time to kill and decided to right this! Might be more if I get enough reviews for this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
